Rebellion
by Shock
Summary: The Aquitaine discovers a GTVA conspiracy and finds out a little bit too much.... PG13 for language and sci-fi violence.
1. Discovery

Please... R/R!  
Chapter 1: Discovery  
"Sir, there is a ship approaching. Myrmodin class, and from the readings its not a scout-- its from the GTD Aquarius."  
"What the hell is it doing out here? We're supposed be the only ones in the Beta Herosis system-- the GTD Aquarius was supposed to be doing border patrol in Alpha Centauri. Hail him."  
The communications officer tapped a few buttons, and a face popped up on the screen.  
"Thank God! You're the first GTVA officer I've seen in weeks! Requesting docking to the GTD Aquitaine."  
"First you're going to tell me what happened to the Aquarius and what you're doing all the way out here."  
"The Aquarius was destroyed by the Shivans... I'm the only survivor. We were thrown out here by a spatial distortion-- a new weapon of the Shivans."  
"Ok, you can dock." He signalled to one of his officers, who disabled a forcefield around the fighter bay, The Myrmidon slid gently into the fighter bay.  
"I'm going down to meet this pilot. McEarly, you've got the bridge." Hurrying down, the GTVA commodore thought about what the Shivans' arrival could mean. He walked through the doorway, which glided smoothly open when he approached it. He saw the pilot coming out of his fighter, and he greeted him.  
"I would like to see you in the ready room," said the commodore. The pilot silently followed him through a maze of corridors and lifts, until they reached a brightly lit room with eight chares gathered around an elliptical table.  
"Please sit down."  
"Thank you."  
"Ok, now down to business. What do you know about the Shivan's arrival."  
"After we were transported into deep spcae, we saw Shivans came through a jump node, and we scanned it. According to the scans, they were opened by a GTVA ship!"  
T.B.C. 


	2. The Interview

Chapter 2: Interrogation (or Interview if you like)  
"Please. What's your name and rank?"  
"I am Lieutenant Daniel Kreyum, sir." Commodore Yang examined Kreyum from afar. He couldn't tell what race he was (human, that is), as humans were culturally diverse. He had brown eyes, but still had blond hair streaked with brown.The hair was in a crew cut, but a few strands came down to his back. He was around 6 feet tall, and had broad shoulders. Yang's thoughts were inturrupted. "And you are?"  
"Oh, sorry. Commodore Jameson Yang. So... you were just doing routine border patrols in the Alpha Centauri system?"  
"Yes, sir."  
"No need for such formalities. It's a waste of time, in my opinion. Just answer the questions I ask."  
"Ok."  
"And you say that you were transported out here through a spatial distortion? What did your scans reveal about it?"  
"We didn't know much about it. It all happened so fast. We saw a damn strange thing in front of us, and next thing we knew, we were out here."  
"Then what happened?"  
"Well, when we recovered from the shock, a whole fleet of Shivan warships appeared on scanners. We barely had time to launch the fighters before half the systems went down. Before I flew out of the fighter bay, I overheard people talking about how ships kept on coming through a jump node... and that scans revealed it had been opened by a GTVA ship." Yang suspected that he knew this because there was a portal construction, but he wanted to make sure.  
"How did they know this?"  
"Well, the jump node was artificial. And only the GTVA knows how to construct them, with the exception of the "ancients"."   
The answer I expected. Thought Yang, Shit, this is getting complicated.  
"So what happened after the Aquarius launched her fighters?"  
"Well, the fighters engaged the Shivan bombers, but we came under heavy fire from the Shivan turrets. When I realized that there was no hope, I managed to jump a short way out. From there, I watched the rest of the battle. I switched off all power except for life support to live longer and also so that I wouldn't be detected. When the Shivans headed out of sensor range, I powered up and headed for GTVA headquarters."  
"Can you give us the coordinates of the node?"  
"Sure. What are you going to do?"  
"We're gonna solve this damn mystery or die trying." 


	3. Memories

Chapter 3: Memories  
  
Admiral Yang lay back in his favorite reclining chair. It had been a tiring and confusing day, and Yang needed time both to relax and to think through the recent happenings. As he questioned himself on how the GTVA could have done such a thing, he remembered back to the time of the NTD and the Second Shivan Invasion. He had been part of a group of fighters in charge of destroying Bousch's flagship, with the Admiral himself on board. He remembered Bousch's words just before jumping out of the system, and he had said that they should doubt the GTVA's authority. He had been really angry that Command had sent them to the wrong coordinates, and had said the following, after HQ had said he was out of line: "I'm out of line? We're risking our lives out here..."  
The Aquarius was risking their lives too, and a GTVA conspiracy cut theirs short, thought Yang, this can't be right. This isn't the leadership I knew as a pilot, or as a Commodore. Maybe Bousch was right, maybe he wasn't. I just want to get to the bottom of this mystery to find out what's going on.  
Yang went into a restless sleep, and dreamed about his pilot days, when he was flying and didn't know of the corruption of the system that ruled him. He was helping test weapons for the GTVA, and scouts had been sent out to draw Shivan fighters in for the weapons to be tested on. While using special missiles to "TAG" the Shivan fighters to be targeted by GTVA turrets, a mysterious thing occurred. His wing had been damaged, and they were against a large force of fighters, when a scout that had been lost in the last mission appeared. He had said something about a Shivan warship, then when the ship went down GTVA classified the mission. It had been a mysterious occurrence, and maybe it had some sort of connection of the day's happenings...  



	4. Rejection

Chapter 3: Rejection  
  
Yang was deeply perplexed by his status with the GTVA. When he had called HQ to inform them of the Aquitaine's discovery, they treated him hostily and told him that he shouldn't have gotten involved in the situation in the first place. Of course this was completely unreasonable, and the people at Headquarters knew that. This only went to show Yang that something was very wrong.   
Yang had thought over the situation, and was depressed by the only moral decision he could think of. That was to resign from the GTVA to find out more information about the Shivans and how to stop their impending invasion. He had already contacted his crew about this matter, and most of them agreed with his decision, and the rest, knowing that they already knew too much, left to be freelancers with a small transport from the Aquitaine's fighter bay. When Yang contacted HQ, he found that they had his transmission code blocked, along with all the other ships in the fighter bay. This disturbed Yang, because although he didn't expect them to just shut off all link to the ship that had played an essential part in driving back the second Shivan invasion.  
The Commodore decided to make a speech to his crew, telling them about his feelings about GTVA's rejection, and his appreciation of their loyalty; "I know this matter is hard and depressing for you all is it is for me. GTVA's rejection of us is upsetting as well as unreasonable. I have been with the GTVA even before the outbreak of the second Shivan Invasion, and I never thought that the GTVA government was corrupt. I appreciate your loyalty to me. I hope that this also is a great loyalty to the future of the Terran and Vasudan races." 


End file.
